Love Notes of a Different Kind
by goodlittlecatholicschoolgirl
Summary: When Yugi starts receving notes during class from Ryou to have secret rendezvous around the school, he begins to wonder what Ryou's true intentions are. Warning: Yaoi! Please r&r!


A/N: This fic was inspired by Britney Spears's "Born To Make You Happy". I'm spastic about my music choices, please forgive =D. Bakura is such a girl, but a very sexy girl at that. Yu-Gi-Oh boys are so pretty!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Kazuki Takahashi does.

* * *

Yugi brushed back his rather gaudy hair back behind his ear, nervous. He looked at the note, rereading it again, again, and again. What could this be about? He was thankful that he could tell people's body motions, and he had seen the way Ryou's face was so embarrassed when he gave it to him. His hand shaky, his eyes never looked at his face.

"_Meet me after class," _Yugi's eyes passed over the paper once more, and again.

The writing was beautiful; so soft and fluent. Why had Ryou been acting like that? _It must be something really important, _he thought, now very anxious for the class to end. He watched as the pale haired boy looked from the window back to him several times, biting his lip. He kept trying to figure out what was by the window, but all he could see were a few of the class's dead plants, a bookshelf, with Seto Kaiba picking up another novel to read during the lesson.

_It's like trying to figure out a whole other puzzle, _he supposed, attempting to pay attention for the rest of the school day and failing at it miserably. _Maybe he's...no, could he be? _A small smile spilled on his face, _Him getting the confidence to come out like that, bet it took him awhile, but that's great!_

"Yeah, that's it," he whispered mindlessly to himself.

"Excuse me, Moto-kun?" the teacher interrupted, but before he could answer the bell had rung, causing a stampede of students to flow throughout the halls, one of nature's supernatural phenomenon if observed from afar.

He stayed behind like he usually done, but taking pains to pack extra slowly, noticing as Ryou did the same. He walked over to his desk with a friendly, welcoming smile, seeing as the pale boy was staring at the ground. He took a deep breath and perked his head up, avoiding Yugi's eyes. He squirmed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ryou-kun?" he asked softly.

"Yugi-kun, I-I don't know how to say this..." he stuttered near inaudibly.

His brown eyes shifted everywhere with uncertainty, finally landing on the shorter boy's. He opened his mouth again, trying to steady his voice.

"I..." but that's when he stopped, eyes wide as he saw something behind the blonde. He grabbed his bag hurriedly, "I have to go," he muttered, running out of the room.

Yugi snapped his head back, catching only a glimpse of Kaiba as he stood in the doorway. He stood there, scratching out of confusion, but then realized.

_Oh, he wouldn't tell me if someone could have possibly been watching. Poor Ryou, this has him really shaken up, _he pondered to himself, taking his own bag and leaving the room, ambling back to his home.

_He's pretty cute when he's nervous..._his subconscious trailed off, turning his cheeks pink. He shook his head but couldn't wipe the smile off his face or the bit of hope in his mind. _What if..._his mind raced again_...what if he was going to tell me something more? He was looking at me quite strange, like Anzu had when they were dating..._

He stopped momentarily, lost in thought. _What if he's going to ask me out? What would I say? That would explain everything though...he is always so shy and reserved around me..._ Yugi bit his lip, this would change their friendship forever, but they'd be closer, and that was a risk worth taking. _I-I'd say yes, of course, he's really beautiful..._

He continued walking once more, smiling wide, _I can't wait for tomorrow, oh I can't wait to see him. He's such a great friend, and I look back on it like this was going to happen all along. I mean, after this being a reality and not just another dream it's true, I must follow my heart. And right now, it's saying I need to be with him. Oh please let him tell me tomorrow!_

...The Next Day...

Yugi excitedly sped-walk to school that morning after spending way too much time fussing in the mirror that morning. He was always the first of his friends to make it into the room, usually since he was fooling around with some game his Grandpa hadn't sold.

But today was different, as he was greeted by Honda and Joey, who were playing an intense game of Spit. (A/N: if you don't know what that is, it's a fast paced card game) As he sat down in his desk, the seconds seemed to take a minute each to pass.

He noticed as Kaiba came in and sat down, looking quite ruffled for some reason or another. A few minutes later Ryou appeared, a small grin on his face. Yugi watched as he took his seat, looking like an angel with that white hair and fair complexion. The class began soon after.

Midway during the morning period, Ryou passed him another note, his hand even more nervous than yesterday. He graciously accepted with a smile, trying hard not to seem too anxious to read it.

"_Be at the Students' Lounge during Recess," _the fluid curves wrote.

The blonde looked at him and nodded in understanding, his heart fluttering.

If it was even possible, time seemed to move even slower as the lesson on Napoleon dragged on for eons. Yugi kept playing the hopeful future in his mind, him telling how he feels, as he confesses as well, the slight awkwardness, and the _kiss_. Every lunch has to have its desserts. The bell rung after Napoleon had taken control of only 1/4th of Europe, causing Yugi to jump out of the sheer shock of something interesting happening.

He had never devoured his food so quickly in his life, and combined with this huge knot in his stomach, he felt quite sick. But all to soon for most, lunch faded into recess period.

"Hey, I have to hand in a late homework assignment, I'll be out later," Yugi called after the rest. They said their goodbyes as he steadily made his way to the Students' Lounge; his heart beat thumping rapidly. As he reached the entrance, he inhaled deeply and opened the door.

There stood Ryou and Kaiba, entwined together in a passionate kiss, the taller boy's hand running through his white hair. The pale boy had his hands around Seto's neck, pulling him down closer, later hearing the door creak open.

Ryou blushed profusely as he tried to escape their entanglement, looking helplessly over at Yugi, whose jaw had dropped in total shock.

"T-That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Yugi-kun," he stuttered sheepishly.

Yugi couldn't say a word, dumbfounded, and rather embarrassed. If there weren't as much commotion the other two would have heard his heart shattering inside. He managed to put on a very forced smile of congratulations, staring awkwardly as Kaiba wrapped his hands tighter around him protectively, his ice blue eyes withholding a smirk.

Bakura finally got himself free, standing in front of the flabbergasted blonde. He read his expression vaguely, stopping to ask,

"What were you thinking I was going to tell you...?"

* * *

A/N: Surprise! Bakura/Kaiba forever! XD Poor Yugi ::tear:: Better luck next time, Yug! Please read and review!


End file.
